


Shakespeare Rains From Above

by Cybercitizen, Ggunsailor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romantic Comedy, Shakespeare Quotations, Theatre, Trans Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Trans Couple, Trans Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Trans Female Character, Twelfth Night - Freeform, drama club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Theatre class has become quite enjoyable for Fareeha lately, having helped her make new friends. However, she has developed quite a crush on one of the girl's in the class, Angela. As the two are paired for an assignment together, Fareeha wonders if this could give her the opportunity to finally confess how she feels. (Pharmercy, College AU, Trans!Fareeha and Angela, Fluff)





	Shakespeare Rains From Above

It was a usual theatre class for Fareeha Amari. Drama hadn't been one of her favourite subjects at College, Fareeha had been forced to take this as part of her credits. Despite the fact she was worried she would be hopeless at it, she found she enjoyed it.

She'd gotten on well with many of the other girls who were taking the class, especially Lena who had become one of her best friends. The two of them sat together always in the Drama Studio on its polished floor, Lena always being noticeable since she was so small compared to everyone else.

Right now the teacher, Mr Winston was telling them about a homework assignment. Fareeha hated the homework for this class though. Mr Winston always gave out way too much, even more than her other classes, so she was partly dreading it.

"Now you are to pick a scene of dialogue from this hat, and work on it together. Then you'll perform it in front of the class on Monday. Any questions?"

"Do we choose our partners?" Lena asked politely. Fareeha couldn't help but groan. What if she was paired with someone she didn't work well with?

"No, the slips of paper have a number on them," Mr Winston explained. "Whoever has the same number as you is the person you need to work with."

"Bugger," she muttered, crossing her arms. Lena pouted, like a puppy.

"What's the matter with that?" Fareeha asked quietly

"Wanted to work with my girl, Emily, but knowing my luck, I may end up with," she shuddered, "Amelie."

The blue-haired French woman was currently doing her nails, eyeing everyone else with a cold gold stare. No one got on well with her, even though she was one of the best performers in their class. If Lena was paired up with her, Fareeha would gladly offer her condolences.

As Mr Winston laid out the hat, everyone took a slip of paper. Nervously, Fareeha and Lena took their slips out of the hat. Holding the slip in her hand, Fareeha opened it. Looking down at it, She found that it had the number 7 on it. A lucky number in her mind.

Then she heard a gasp. Looking up, she saw that… Angela Ziegler was gazing at her. She'd had a crush on her ever since she'd started at this club. She was beautiful, funny, and a dork whenever they were paired in groups together. This was going to be awkward.

_Oh boy_

"What's up-oh you got Angela, didn't ya?" Lena had caught Fareeha staring, the Arabian girl blushing in response.

Fareeha merely nodded.

"Well, I got Em, thank fuck," Lena swore.

"You did?" Fareeha wondered. "Who did Amelie get?"

"Oh come on!" A Latino accented voice cried out. The two of them looked over to see Olivia Colomar, one of the rowdier girls in their group sitting closer to Amelie. Too bad for her.

"Ooh, never mind," Lena winced. "She's not gonna last a day with her."

Fareeha chuckled but then looked over at the blonde occupying her thoughts. Angela was just so beautiful and divine. Like an angel herself had descended onto the Earth. Fareeha had always felt a kindred spirit with her, what with them both being trans women and being open about it.

Although, Fareeha didn't express it as much as Angela did. The blonde liked to wear a beautiful heart shaped necklace with the colours of the trans pride flag. She was also really sweet and caring and acted like a big sister figure to some of the other younger students who were questioning themslves.

Such a sweet, beautiful angel indeed... and to think she was going to be working with her.

As Fareeha daydreamed about kissing her, the blonde then crawled towards her and grinned, sitting near her. "I see you're my partner, Fareeha."

"Y-yeah," the dark-skinned girl admitted. Even her voice was cute.

Lena sneakily moved over to her girlfriend, glad that she was with the partner she wanted. Besides, it was clear that the so-called love birds needed their privacy. Lena was partly expecting Fareeha to make a fool of herself, but the other was just secretly cheering her on to finally make a move on the girl of her dreams.

"So, uh...where should we go to practice?" Fareeha said, clearing her dry throat

"The roof?" Angela suggested. "Not many people go up there"

"Roof, right," Fareeha stated. Less chance of being embarrassed there. That was honestly a good call on Angela's part.

"How does after school sound?"

"Uh, yeah, that works." Fareeha was blushing bright red, so red it looked like she was running a fever. She'd never been this shy before, but then again, she'd never been this close to Angela before.

Angela frowned. "Are you all right?"

"I'm... not used to doing group stuff," Fareeha admitted.

Angela then put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll help you," she said with a grin. As she stared into Angela's eyes, Fareeha found her heart stop and she felt utterly helpless in Angela's presence. It was if time itself had just stopped.

_Ya rabi her beauty will be the end of me_, she thought. _Allah, help me._ But eventually, by some strange twist of fate... she found herself grinning back.

xXx

Later that day, the two of them met up on the roof like they'd planned to recite their lines for the assignment. It was a beautiful sunny day and Fareeha was glad to be basking in the heat. It reminded her of back home in Egypt a tiny bit.

As the Arabian girl tried to focus on the paper in front of her, she constantly found herself looking up at Angela in front of her. Gosh, she looked so pretty with the sun shining in her hair. Her name fit her in so many ways and with a glow like that... maybe she was an angel after all.

"You ready?" Angela asked, after checking something on her phone.

Fareeha nervously nodded. "Yeah, let's get this over with"

Angela took off her glasses and then closed her eyes. The scene they were doing was from Twelfth Night, Olivia and Viola's first meeting. Fareeha just hoped she wouldn't fumble her lines too badly in front of Angela. The last thing she wanted was to mess up.

Clearing her throat, the beautiful blonde then spoke. "Now sir, what is your text?"

Fareeha cleared her throat and said her line. "Most sweet lady—" She looked down at the text again. "A comfortable doctrine, and much may be said of it. Where lies your text?."

"In Orsino's bosom."

That line caused Fareeha to suddenly giggle cutely.

"What's so funny?" Angela asked.

"Bosom...that's another word for boobs, isn't it?" Fareeha realised how embarrassing that was and just blushed bright red, looking down at her lines again.

Angela rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling "Typical jock, always thinking down there"

"Hey! Not all the time." That was a lie.

Her partner cleared her throat again. "Anyways...why don't we skip to after I unveiled my face?"

Fareeha gulped. As she prepared to say her line, she decided to twist the words a tiny bit. Perhaps this would help get over the growing anxiety she was feeling about all of this. "Okay." She took a deep breath. Now or never, Amari

"If I did love you in my master's flame,

With such a suff'ring, such a deadly life,

In your denial I would find no sense,

I would not understand it."

"...why, what would you?"

Reaching out, Fareeha then gently took Angela's hand. She held it softly and firmly as she then gazed, full of confidence, into Angela's icy blue eyes.

'Make me a willow cabin at your gate,

And call upon my soul within the house;

Write loyal cantons of contemned love,

And sing them loud even in the dead of night;

Hallow your name to the reverberate hills,

And make the babbling gossip of the air

Cry out "Angela!" O, you should not rest

Between the elements of air and earth

But you should pity me!"

The blonde gazed at her, dumbfounded. "You...you said the wrong name."

"Did I? Because I meant it."

Angela blushed. Finally, one of them had said it. Suddenly she pulled Fareeha close and kissed her passionately, her hands wrapping around Fareeha's neck. The kiss was loving, tender and sweet like the love inside of her heart.

Gasping, Fareeha kissed back then pulled her closer. She was just so surprised that Angela would have done this, but she didn't care. The two of them ended up making out, Fareeha keeping Angela close to her, close to her heart.

However, they pulled apart after needing air, Fareeha especially after she was so breathless.

"I'm...guessing you love me?" Angela said shyly, blushing awkwardly.

The jock grinned sheepishly. "Yeah...and I've had a crush on you since I started the class." She rubbed the back of her head. "You were always so nice and cute and we got on well... I was too much of a dork to say anything."

"You are," Fareeha whispered, taking Angela's hands. "You're beautiful, kind, smart, and not only that you beat McCree in an arm-wrestling match the other day." She smirked. "I guess that means he's been beaten by two trans girls huh?"

"People aren't still going on about that are they?" Angela giggled.

"Well, it was kinda awesome to see you kick his butt," Fareeha joked. They both laughed, and then Fareeha said with a smile "Want to go steady?"

Angela smiled, knowing she'd be with someone so similar to herself. "Maybe if we both do well on this assignment."

"I like the sound of that," Fareeha admitted. "So... shall we start this over?"

"Yes," Angela agreed. "And this time... say the right name." She winked.

Fareeha chuckled. "Yes, Ma'am."

xXx

**Author's note: **Here's some Pharmercy Fluff I wrote with Guppy a while ago. Thanks to my friend Fudgey for Fareeha's little Arabic expression during the story. This was a cute story to do. Side note, I've never actually read Twelfth Night so I don't really know the context of the bit Fareeha and Angela are doing xD It was Guppy's idea. I'm sure she'll probably explain in her note when she says stuff on this fic.

Anyway, one more fic to go!


End file.
